


At the Polis Handmade Markets

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Clexa Week 2018, Day 4, F/F, craft fair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Lexa is working her aunt’s candle stall, and Clarke says the word vagina - a lot.





	At the Polis Handmade Markets

Lexa had been suckered into working her aunt’s stall at the Polis handmade markets. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her aunt, and truth be told she loved her soy candles, but it wasn’t exactly her ideal Saturday morning either. It was quiet, still too early for most shoppers, which left Lexa with a lot of time to examine the stalls around her.

There was a papercraft stall selling upcycled cards and bookmarks to her left, and vintage homewares stall to her right, but it was the stall opposite that kept drawing her eye. The paintings being sold by a lovely blonde were downright erotic. Those that didn’t feature partially obscured naked bodies seemed to depict genitalia outright. There was one in particular that Lexa couldn’t help but stare at, all dark reds and purples, it followed the unmistakable curve of labia, a bright spark of the clitoris and the shadow of the thighs. It was pure erroticism.

“See something you like?” The blonde asked with a. smirk, approaching Lexa’s booth.

“What?” Lexa flushed bright red at having been caught.

“You’re staring at my vagina.” The blonde winked.

“Your-?” Lexa squeaked.

The blonde laughed. “My painting, it’s of a vagina.” She nodded.

“But not your vagina?”

“I’m afraid that’s something you’ll have to discover for yourself.” She winked. “I’m Clarke.”

“Lexa.” She held out a hand, operating on autopilot.

“Nice to meet you Lexa.” Clarke smiled. “Did Indra give you my order? She said they’d be ready this weekend.”

“Uh, I'm not sure - let me check.” Lexa pulled out the crate of special orders, digging through until she found Clarke’s custom candles. Two woodwicked candles in a scent called “midnight orchid”. “Here.” She held out the bag to Clarke.

“Thanks.” Clarke fished one candle from the bag, uncapped it and took a deep sniff. “Fuck that smells good.” She moaned before offering the candle to Lexa. “Smell.”

Lexa took a quick sniff, and she had to admit, it was heavenly. “Very nice.” She agreed.

“Imagine how good this would smell as I dripped the heated wax over your skin.” Clarke leaned forward to whisper in Lexa’s ear.

“Fuck.” Lexa all but whimpered. “Yes.”

“I knew it. Candle girls are always a little bit kinky.” Clarke smirked - and that smirk would be the death of her, Lexa was sure.

“Are you here all day?”

“Just until noon. Then Indra is taking over.”

“My business partner can cover me for the afternoon. Wanna go test out my new candles?”

“At least buy a girl lunch first.” Lexa laughed.

“If I buy you lunch, is that a yes?”

“Yes.” Lexa nodded.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll even find out whose vagina that is.” Clarke winked before leaving the cash for her candles and making her way back to her own stall.

“Fuck.” Lexa muttered, it was going to be a long morning. Especially if Clarke kept looking at her like that. 


End file.
